bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūgana Sogeki
Yūgana Sogeki (優雅な狙撃, Lit Translation, "Graceful Marksman,") is a human who was trained and works as a Quincy, having a unknown yet friendly relationship with the Substitute Soul Reaper Yuhei Matashi and a past relationship with the human Fullbringer buisnessman, Kenja Kodai. She is later to be revealed as a member of the Quincy Order, being a member of the Licht Ritters from which is derived of all high-ranking members of the Quincy Order, with Hiryū Ishida as its leader. Appearance: Yūgana takes the appearance of a voluptuous woman, with accentuated curves and a hourglass waist, with a fair-well-toned complexion, her age showing her to be in her early 20's. She often carries herself in a upright, cocked-hip posture, showing one of both confidence and arrogance. She bears striking brown wavy hair which runs down the length of her back which she typically fastens into a ponytail. Yūgana's attire can come into several styles. Of her casual wear, she wears a open unbuttoned white or black t-shirt which allows view of her bountifully generous cleavage, wearing a sports bra underneath in identical color as her shirt color while wearing a pair of jeans with a brown belt which usually is clipped with a couple of celluar-sized devices along with a satchel she straps around either the front or the back of her waist. She also wears a pair of nike sneakers, though its always perplexing where she has acquired these other than ordering them over the internet. Yūgana also stocks what she calls a ceremonial Quincy uniform as her honor and priviledge as a member of the illustrious human art's ranks. Having a clad white uniform with a blue outline running down the sides of her sleeves that run around her sternum area from down her collar, showing a imitation of a dark blue cross running down her solarplex to her waistline, up to her collar line, and suggestively arcing over her bountifully round breasts. among that, she wears a long white overcoat with a hood which hangs over her uniform or during treacherous/unfavorable weather. She also wears a silver tinted belt in which she keeps items of interest as well as specialized tools at all times, wearing a hakama skirt of sorts with a dark blue outline. She then wears a pair of billowed white pants with white Quincy shoes to boot. She often sports a pair of reading glasses when donning this attire rather than a pair of dark blue shades. Yūgana also wears what she calls more subtle and maneuverable clothing. She has engaged some of the most latest technologies that are weaved into this combat suit, colored in black and blue, with short sleeves and combat shoes. Each of them weaved expertly by her hand, spiritrons flow through them so naturally they act like a second skin, giving total comfort as well as manipulation of spiritrons around her body within the air at a higher rate than normal as well as absorbing damage and lessening spiritual energy burning. She wears various weapons and packs with black belts along her person, her satchel and Quincy gear exposed as bandoleers at times around her chest or around her waist and legs. She also dons a pair of dark blue sunglasses with special optics within them. Personality: Yūgana is a casual, if not suggestive and boisterous woman, always thinking of ways to cause trouble in a playful mischievious manner as well as embarass her masculine compatriots. Her nonchalant, happy-go-lucky attitude is a mere shield over the calvalier, confident and smooth Quincy she is. Having always kept her life as a Quincy secret to all but a close couple of people, she always finds it a near impulsive duty to assume her Quincy role when Hollows are near and people's lives are at stake, though will not leave her responsibilities recklessly in a constant patrol like some Quincy have done. Her feelings towards the renewed Quincy order is that of both professionalism and comradery, finding that at least half of them are just people like her, while the others are either stiff and stuck-up or aloof and dangerously bent on the extermination of their Soul Reaper counterparts. Yūgana's past relationship with Kenja was a flirtatious buisness one, always teasing and playing coy about her suggestive behaviors towards her boss while keeping everything straight and never stepping over her boundries. However, once she found out about his Fullbring and the things he did outside of work, she stepped forward to keep him in check as a Quincy as well as his friend. Ever since they've been partners in both Hollow extermination and other spirit realm crisises. However, as of now, they've suddenly not been on the best terms and their partnership ended abruptly. Yūgana's friendship with Yuhei was merely by coincidence. As she fought and bled alongside him, she came to be quite fond of him, and even began to think of him on a more deeper level though Yuhei has never noticed and she hasn't pursued that particular venture in their relationship...yet. Yūgana's feelings on Soul Reapers is that of most typically higher-up beings who believe them selves as the same status as greek gods. Reigning with absolute sovereignty and power, Yūgana holds little friendship or love with the Soul Society's Gotei 13 other than that Yuhei has befriended them as well as becoming their ally, also allowing her to meet and also begrudgingly be befriended by other Captains wtihin the Soul Society. During battle, Yūgana has a quite exhilaration when she is challenged by talented and cunning opponents, believing that a game of wits and minds is almost as thrilling as a battle of strength and physical power. If someone innocent or someone she's close to is in danger, if she has faith in their abilities she'll leave them be, but if she believes they have no chance with certainty, she will rush to their side and fight for them. She's very hard to be angered, but if anyone disrespects her closest allies or friends she will become wrathful and strangely enough unaffected by crass talk towards her Quincy ilk. Synopsis: History: Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: As a Quincy, Yūgana flaunts a incredibly high amount of personal Spiritual Power, ranking her at a level far above Lieutenant and can easily meet that of a Junior-Captain Class opponent, her Spiritual Pressure is wild and distorts the atmosphere to a near iconic TV static appearance to those within its feel, her Spiritual aura coming out as a white with blue background. She has a high skill within the ability of controlling the spiritrons within the atmosphere, harnessing them for her control and useage on Quincy techniques and abilities. Holy Flames: Gifted Martial Artist: Yūgana having been trained as a Quincy as a young age, took up lessons to build up her physical aptitude to make up the lack of excercises involved in the Quincy arts. Yūgana began schooling and progressing at a high rate, nearing that of a prodigy of her rate of growth, having learned three Martial Arts with a fluency by the time she entered college. Ever since then, Yūgana has employed swift and rapid techniques & physical superiority over her opponents, leaving her a dangerous opponent at close quarters as well as long range. Gifted Marksman: Yūgana trained with that of the Quincy bow, learning how to fire and control her spiritual energy as well as the energy around herself, able to hit targets in motion with high skill as well as hit them within her blind spots and within instaneous moments, making her a dangerous person to confront at long range. Gifted Swordsman: Though not always using swords or blades as a primary weapon, she has trained herself to be highly skilled within both fencing and various other sword forms so she would be able to use modified Quincy technologies to allow her to fight swordsman at a fairly high degree, as well as create her own form of combat. Quincy Spellcraft Specialist: Yūgana was taught the "modern" way of using Quincy spells, allowing her to use a number of useful techniques to help boost her maneuverability within battle as well as deep cover and for personal attribute uses. Photographic Memory: Yūgana learned early in her life that she possesses the rare ability of remembering everything she sees with perfect clarity, allowing her to perfect and analyze situations with a keen eye that few could possibly do without years of mental training or inherent skill. High Intelligence: Yūgana graduating with honors in a College within Japan, she knows both about Law, Buisness, and Fiances, something that helped her a great deal in aiding her former employer, Kenja Kodai, and understand how the world works around her. Using this intelligence, she managed to work as a fiancial consultant for many banks as well as hospitals, still getting work through this great gift of intellect. While in combat, she has used this with deft ability allowing her to think and act one step ahead of her opponents in most scenarios. High Resilience: Yūgana as a human has incredible endurance to prolonged battles, even when sporting injuries of varying sorts that would leave most people incapacitated or immobile. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Spirit Weaved Combat Suit: Due to the remarkable leaps in technology over six centuries, the Quincy order have found a way to weave spiritron particles using their own Spiritual Power in a fine craftmanship. This principle was discovered as a rediscovery and practical use of Ransōtengai by their ancestor, Uryū Ishida, and remodified over the countless centuries. This combat suit because of its make and comfortable "second skin" feeling, augments the human body to withstand incredible influxes of personal Spiritual Power and control over the atmosphere's spiritrons, thus allowing the previously limited human capability as more of an asset than a liability. This also proves to serve as a light-weight armor that absorbs impact damage as well as absorbs and disperses negative spiritual energy from enemy spells or cero alike. Quincy Uniform: As Yūgana always says its more for "ceremony" than for her personal use, it dons a unique flair and craftmanship, incorporating the same principles of her combat suit but in a much more refined quality, allowing the Quincy to reach full power within an instant rather than build up one's strength or control over spiritrons in the atmosphere. The cloth's unique properties add a somewhat energy dampener as well as weaved with a extra layer of a metalic sheen crafted and weaved together with countless spiritrons, able to take sword strikes and leave the wearer relatively unscathed, the event producing blue & white sparks upon scathing contact, though full-blown sword swings will most likely draw blood, but not as much as a Quincy without his/her uniform. Seele Schneiders: Another Quincy artifact that had been recovered and reworked since the time of Uryū Ishida, this weapon has been modernized and Yūgana uses these specialized dual purpose arrows to a high potential. Able to mount two of these pieces of technology on either of her forearm when wearing either the combat suit or Quincy uniform, she is able to ignite and use these blades upon will, gathering spiritual energy into the hilts when in the midst of combat while also being able to incorporate Quincy spells into the blades themselves. As a measure of last resort or abandonment of this particular style of fighting, Yūgana propels the arrows from her forearms at her enemies at mid to close range, resuming her other choices of combat consequently. Spirit Weapon(s): Jikan Kojaku (時間の弧雀 jikan no kojaku; Jap Lit Translation, "Arc Sparrow of Time,"): Jikan Kojaku's spiritual form takes the form of a clock-like pentacle, with hour and minute hands taking the appearance of the makeshift cross while a large ring surrounding its area, resembling the time-telling device. When in its solid form, Jikan Kojaku's form has small web-like weaves leading from the different points of time directly to the "shaft" area from where Yūgana's right hand grasps, tapping into the Time/Spacial properties from which she controls, while the hour/minute hands resemble the type of ability she launches towards her target. *Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): A technique that gathers reishi in the Quincy's Spirit Weapon and then fires it in the form of an arrow. These arrows vary in strength from Quincy to Quincy. *Verziehen Springen (屈折飛びkussetsu tobi, Jap Lit Translation, "Distortion Leap,"; Germ Lit Translation, "Warp Jump."): Specially woven bands of spiritrons in the form of Heilig Pfeil that manipulate the strands of spacial fabric from which it travels across, and alterate the flow of time within that space. The only known Quincy to utilize this form of Heilig Pfeil, is Yūgana Sogeki. Behind the scenes/Trivia: -Yūgana's behavior and mannerisms are stemmed from various female characters within the original series, such as Rangiku Matsumoto and Yoruichi Shihoin, as well as Uryu Ishida. Quote(s):